


Mind Reader

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Chivalry, Cowboys & Cowgirls, First Dates, M/M, Morning After, Power Bottom Quatre, Safer Sex, Smut, Songfic, Stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Heero's been in a long dry spell.  He knows he shouldn't trust Duo's match-making abilities, but he finds himself saying yes to a blind date.  And when he meets his date?  Oh Heero is glad for once he agreed to Duo's demands, because Quatre pushes all of his buttons in the right ways.





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

> More Trope-fest! Mind Reader by Dustin Lynch is the featured song here. I'm utter trash and wrote a cowboy fic to a country song. Cross off two more tropes!!! This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Heero curled the fingers of one hand on the top of his black felt hat, fingers fitting naturally into the formed creases, lifting it up so he could ruffle his chocolate brown hair, nails scratching at his scalp before he settled his hat back down. He was nervous, fidgeting as he waited. He grabbed the beer bottle off the bar top and took a long pull, throat working as he swallowed. Really why was he so nervous? It was just a first date. 

 

‘A blind first date,’ his brain helpfully supplied, trying to ratchet up his anxiety over the whole situation.

 

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He was only twenty-five, and he owned his own cattle ranch. It wasn’t as huge as the Winner ranch the next town over, but it was modest enough for him. He’d taken on his best friend when he’d needed a new job, and Trowa had stepped up into the foreman position. His sister Cathy had come aboard too, to keep the main house clean, and stocked with food for Heero and the ranch hands. All in all, Heero wouldn’t trade what he had for anything

 

It was just hard being a gay cowboy out in the middle of Texas.

 

-How'd you know to wear your hair like that  
How'd you know to turn up that song  
How'd you know them little tore up jeans  
Was gonna tear me up and turn me on  
Girl its like you know me too good  
But you barely know me at all  
Yeah the way its going tonight  
You probably know I'm ready to fall 'cause

-

“Who wouldn’t want to date you? You’re successful, own your own ranch. You drive, you ride. You obviously love animals. And, as far as I know you’re not a serial killer,” Duo joked, leaning on his elbows as he spoke, looking across the counter at the brunette.

 

“I’m not a serial killer. Like Cathy could keep that to herself if I was,” Heero responded with an eye roll at the other man.

 

“Yeah, I would’ve known too, when we dated,” Duo snorted with a shake of his head, his long braid swinging with the motion.

 

Heero looked around, slightly paranoid for a moment, glad that the feed shop was empty. If you needed feed for your horses or cattle, or tack, you came here to visit Duo. And, if you were nosy and needed to mind everyone else’s business, you came to see Duo specifically, and bought something to cover up your true intentions. People liked to talk to Duo, and he was a good listener with the ability to retains mountains of information. It was a shame they hadn’t worked well together outside of the bedroom when they’d tried dating a couple years ago.

 

“Cathy’s been talking to you again, hasn’t she?”

 

Duo chuckled in reply and busied himself ringing up Heero’s order before he spoke. “You’re lonely dude. Ranch hands are only good for so much. You’ve been single since we broke things off two years ago. You need to dip your toes again. Live a little. Life can’t be riding, ranching, and your right hand,” Duo preached, slapping his hand on the counter for emphasis, a huge smirk on his face.

 

Heero sighed and shook his head. “I don’t need to date Duo. It’s a hassle.”

 

“You haven’t dated the right person yet. Let me set you up. I think I know someone you might hit it off with,” Duo pleaded, shooting his friend those big eyes, that screamed ‘I’m cute, innocent, and here to help’.

 

He knew Duo’s kind of help. It wouldn’t be help. It would only cement how alone he was, and would continue to be. He’d settle for his hand, the occasional one-night stand from another town over to slake his body’s needs. It wasn’t glorious, but it was enough for him. He looked back up as he shoved his thoughts aside, to Duo’s face leaning closer across the counter, those puppy dog eyes still fixated on him, like a dog with a bone. Duo wasn’t going to let it go.

 

“Fine, fine. Set it up,” he sighed out, admitting defeat.

 

Duo let out a little whoop and grinned, like a Christmas had come six months early. “I’ll text you later today with the details.”

 

Heero grimaced and gave a curt nod. Duo finished ringing up his order and they headed outside to load the feed into his truck. They said their goodbyes, and Heero drove away, both dreading and hoping what that future text would say.

 

It was how he wound up at an empty bar on a Thursday night, dressed in his finest – read least dirt embedded cowboy clothes, nursing his second beer, because he was nervous and his date was late.

-

 

-Baby you're a little mind, baby you're a little mind reader  
Yeah that's what you are  
You play it off a little shy but baby you're a heart stealer  
And right here in this car  
Its like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down  
Its like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now  
And girl when you lay 'em on mine  
Yeah its like your reading my mind

 

Just about finished with his second beer, he was ready to give up. His date was a half hour late, and all Heero could imagine was that he’d shown up and seen Heero sitting alone at the bar, and decided on his looks alone that he wasn’t worth the time or effort. He slugged back the rest of his beer and set the bottle down, shaking his head at the bartender that he didn’t need another. The door opened, and he turned his head towards the door a bit, eyes taking in a waif-looking blonde. It looked like a scene from an old Western movie. Guy walks in, everyone looks, then looks back to what they were doing, effectively ignoring the interloper. Until said interloper caused trouble, which is exactly what said blonde did. He walked up to the bar with a nervous look etched onto his face.

 

“Heero?” The blonde asked with hope in his voice, like if Heero said no, he’d shatter into a million pieces.

 

“Yeah. Can I help you?” He asked back in reply, hoping this wasn’t going to turn into something he didn’t want to deal with. 

 

He didn’t know who this guy was from a hole in the ground, but he was slim enough that Heero figured he could take him if it came down to it. Blondie was in polished looking dark brown boots, slim-cut jeans that were the perfect extra length, but that faded out light blue from too many wears and washes and a plain black t-shirt that hugged his upper body perfectly. He wasn’t tanned like Heero was, but his skin had a bit of color to it, like he did spend some time outdoors.

 

“Oh, thank god. I lost track of time. Duo even reminded me to not be late,” he admitted sheepishly, not hiding his appraising look.

 

Heero had dressed to impress, like Duo had demanded of him. His most comfortable Levi’s, well-worn with a bit of ground in dirt here and there that not even Cathy’s magic hands could ever get clean. He’d gone with a grey button-down shirt, carefully tucked into his jeans, with the sleeves cuffed up to his elbows for a more relaxed look. When Heero heard that, he knew he had a bit of a shocked look on his face. As the blonde had come closer, he realized who he was, and he’d have to throttle Duo later.

 

“Quatre Winner. Who would’ve thought?” Heero asked with a dry chuckle.

 

They’d gone to school together. When you had one high school for the county, which served several cities, you got to know the kids from other towns. Quatre had always been popular because his family was rich. He’d hated the ass kissing, and kept his circle small, consisting of Duo and a pretty blonde girl named Relena. After high school, Quatre had left town and headed for the east coast of the country for a prestigious college. He had come back last year, when his father had died to help run the ranch. From the gossip mill – Duo, Quatre was more running the business side of things while the long-standing help ran the actual day to day operations.

 

One thing Duo had known for a long time was that Quatre somehow pushed most of Heero’s buttons, just by being himself. Heero had a thing for blondes, and the slim types. People in the cities would call them twinks, but out here they were just guys. As it was, his blonde hair looked pettably soft, some of it falling into his face over those gorgeous bright blue eyes. Heero watched with an almost laser focus as Quatre hopped up onto the barstool beside him, and Heero’s gaze was on the blonde’s thighs. His jeans were worn in the thigh, from constantly riding in a saddle and rubbing against the leather. How the fuck did he know to wear jeans like that? Had Duo told him how to get Heero’s mind and body in the mood?

 

“Another round then? And you Quatre?” The bartender asked.

 

“Yes, please. I’ll have a whiskey, neat.”

 

Heero nodded, swallowing heavily. He didn’t know if he’d survive this date without a horribly timed erection, and possibly muck it up and making a fool of himself. The third beer was welcome, and it helped relax him a little more. It loosened his tongue enough, and they managed to chat about things, mostly ranching since they both knew the business. It helped Heero relax, and soon they were trading funny stories about their horses. Quatre had an amazing show horse named Sandrock. She was a beautiful dapple gray mare with a white spot right down her face. She had amazing features, and had speed on her. Quatre was thinking of attempting barrel racing the next time the county fair rolled around.

 

“Why don’t you bring her down? I’ve got a decent sized area we could set up for you to put her through her paces. And, I could give you some tips,” Heero offered, only realizing he’d just bluntly asked for another date technically after the words had tumbled out of his mouth.

 

Quatre chuckled, but nodded, sneaking a glance at Heero from the corner of his eye. “I like that idea a lot. She’d enjoy the new scenery.”

 

Heero was torn. Quatre was playing shy with his coy glances, and in counterpoint was bold with his casual touches on Heero’s hand or a brush of his thigh. It was driving him wild, and he was steadily wishing they were somewhere less private. He finished his beer again and set the bottle down, done drinking for the night. He still had to drive home, and a glance at his cell phone told him it was getting late. Ranching started with sunrise usually, and he did need some sleep. But, he loathed to pop this little bubble. It was like they were in their own quiet little world. He didn’t want to say goodbye, even if Quatre agreed to see him again. Once again, Quatre seemed to solve Heero’s dilemma without even trying.

 

“Why don’t we head out of here? If you’re willing to drive?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Heero half mumbled. He fumbled out his wallet and threw two 20’s onto the bar, waving away Quatre’s protests.

 

They headed outside to the parking lot, ignoring the little silver sports car that screamed money, even out here. Heero could only assume Quatre had a truck too, if he had the ability to drive his horse around. Instead, they headed for Heero’s red pickup truck. He pulled open the passenger door like a gentleman and offered Quatre a hand up. Even with the step and the hand up, Quatre still grabbed the handle just above the seat to steady himself before he dropped down. If Heero kept his hands at hip level or higher, even if he wanted them to drift lower. No, the cowboy code that had been instilled in him since birth said you didn’t press the metaphorical lady. You let ‘her’ lead.

-

 

-And girl its like you got a crystal ball  
Like you got a little gypsy side  
Its like you knew that sweet perfume  
That you got on was gonna get me high  
Well how'd you know what I'm thinking right now  
How'd you know what I was about to say  
How'd you know to whisper in my ear  
Let's take this party back to my place

 

They wound up on his property, up in one of the back fields he wasn’t using this season. He wasn’t prepared for it, so the bed of his truck wasn’t an option, but the tailgate did just fine. They sat side by side, looking up at the stars in silence. While he’d seen this sight hundreds of times before, this time it was different. He was gazing up, lost in his thoughts about the world, how funny things like this were. How quick life went from one extreme to the other. It was why Quatre got the drop on him, ducking under the brim of Heero’s cowboy hat to kiss him. It was just a quick peck, but the feel of lips on his made him want more.

 

He took off his hat and chased after Quatre, pinning the blonde against the side wall of the bed, kissing him again, his lips soft but insistent. Quatre let out a soft moan, and Heero pressed his luck, slipping his tongue into Quatre’s mouth. The blonde accepted, one of his hands coming up to grasp at Heero’s shoulder to either pull him closer or push him away. They kept kissing, mouths lazily moving against one another, Heero’s hat resting in his lap, until he pulled away to suck in much needed air. Quatre let out a small gasp, a flush of pink tinging his cheeks.

 

As far as Heero was concerned, they could have stayed out there all night under the stars. He would have loved to have been prepared for this. He would’ve packed blankets and pillows into the bed, and they could have literally slept out underneath the stars. It would’ve been deeply romantic, until they woke up in the morning covered head to toe in mosquito bites. He filed the idea away for a future date, maybe including a net.

 

Quatre knew it was late, knew that Heero had to get up early. But he didn’t want to leave. Would asking to stay the night ruin his reputation? Not if Heero didn’t talk. Even if he did, who would believe him? Quatre Winner was a name that came with the highest sense of propriety throughout the area. No one would ever believe that he was capable of anything scandalous. Plus, he knew that Heero wouldn’t want himself outed technically. Even if some people knew without acknowledging it in the light of day. 

 

Heero pulled away from the kiss for air, and Quatre gasped, trying to calm his own breathing, and the way his heart was beating a rapid tattoo in his chest like it was trying to break free of his ribcage. Quatre blinked to try and adjust his vision, his body already feeling cold from the lack of body heat that Heero had been throwing off. Heero had pulled back somewhat, giving Quatre space, and the blonde didn’t want that. He wanted that closeness. The weight of a body against his. The heady feeling of lips on his own, driving him crazy with desire.

 

“I know it’s rather forward of me, but I know it’s late. I’d love to spend the night,” Quatre breathed out, their faces close together, their breaths intermingling.

 

Heero let out a low groan, resting his forehead against Quatre’s, his breath a bit ragged. How did Quatre know just what to say to get under his skin. He wanted nothing more than to take the blonde home, to his bed. He had guest rooms, but anyone, even a blind person could see the sexual tension between them. It was thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

“You’re going to kill me Quatre,” he managed to say after trying twice to talk.

 

How was he supposed to respond? Who in their right mind would turn down their favorite fantasy in real life? It was like Christmas and his birthday had suddenly become one day, today. His hands went on autopilot, firming planting his hat back on his head and carefully pulling Quatre’s fingers from his shoulders. 

 

“I want nothing more than to take you home, into my bed. And, leave you there all night, until tomorrow afternoon when I can bring you back to your car,” Heero pronounced, turning away from Quatre to hop off the tailgate, his landing making a small cloud of dust. 

 

He held his hand out again, and Quatre didn’t hesitate for a moment to slip his own slightly smaller hand into Heero’s work-hardened one, curling his fingers around his palm. Heero helped him down and drew him closer so he could shut the tailgate with a finite latch of metal on metal. He crowded into Quatre’s space, herding him until the blonde bumped into the bumper and the tailgate and tipped his head to keep the brim of his hat out of the way again, going in for another kiss. This time he was more aggressive, licking at Quatre’s lips, nipping playfully when the blonde didn’t open his mouth fast enough for his liking. He took advantage when Quatre did, chasing after the faded taste of whiskey in his mouth, one his thighs slotting between Quatre’s spread legs to grind into the blonde’s crotch. The strangled whimper that Heero swallowed down was better than any food or drink he’d eaten before, and he pulled away, licking his lips like he was chasing every shred of Quatre off his mouth.

 

“You should probably get us back to your place, before I beg you to fuck me right here on the tailgate of your truck,” Quatre managed to offer out, his hips undulating against Heero’s body, working himself into an aroused frenzy, his cock impossibly hard in his jeans.

 

Heero let out something like a possessive growl and grabbed Quatre’s hips to still his movements. “I’ll file that away for another time,” he stated, already presumptuous that there’d be more than this one time, and he had a deep-seated feeling in his gut that Quatre wanted this more than once.

 

He led him back to the passenger side of the truck and helped him in again, this time allowing his hand to give Quatre’s ass a brief caress in those snug jeans. He couldn’t wait to feel it in the flesh, to palm the globes of it and squeeze and tug just to see what kinds of reactions he’d get out of the blonde. Once Quatre was seated, Heero headed around to the front of the truck again and started it up. The drive back to the house was in silence, both too afraid to say anything. He needed both hands to navigate the dirt roads, but that didn’t stop Quatre from teasing. He slid across the seat to wind up in the middle, his hands roaming over Heero as the brunette drove. It was maddening to feel those small but certain hands over him. 

 

Caressing his inner thing, fingers skirting dangerously close to his cock. Another hand trailing lazily up his arm from wrist to shoulder, the touch excruciatingly light. Any lighter and Heero was sure he would have imagined it. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles so he could keep his focus, and not slam the truck into park. Then, right there in the middle of one of the dirt roads on his property, he’d advance across the seat and pin Quatre down, and fuck him right in his truck. It was a blessed relief when he could actually park the truck in front of the house and hop out, Quatre just as eager, landing gracefully before Heero could even move around to help him down. He led the way up the stairs and unlocked the door. He didn’t bother with the lights. He’d lived here long enough, and Cathy didn’t move the furniture, so everything was in the same place. Quatre locked the door and kicked it shut, lacing his hand with Heero’s. Heero led them through the house and up the stairs, keeping his pace slow so Quatre wouldn’t stumble.

 

-Baby you're a little mind, baby you're a little mind reader  
Yeah that's what you are  
You play it off a little shy but baby you're a heart stealer  
And right here in this car  
Its like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down  
Its like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now  
And girl when you lay 'em on mine  
Yeah its like your reading my mind

 

His bedroom was lit from the open curtains, the moon bright, but not blindingly so. He didn’t bother closing the door since he lived in the house alone. There were only other people around for meals, so he didn’t care if they wound up being loud and it echoed through the house. Heero moved towards the windows to pull the curtains shut, but Quatre stopped him by knocking him to the bed with a hard push. He followed, climbing onto the bed and straddling Heero’s waist, grinning down at him.

 

“Please tell me you want to fuck me,” he breathed out, dropping his head to bite at the side of Heero’s neck.

 

Heero’s hands came up to take hold of Quatre’s hips, thumbs rubbing at the waistband of his jeans. “I will. But, you should probably get off me. Boots aren’t easy to get off,” he stated, ever the practical man.

 

Quatre let out a throaty chuckle and nodded, swinging his leg back over and flopping onto the bed, he rotated until his legs were dangling off the side. Heero sat himself up and they worked side by side, tugging at their boots. They were standard length, going half-way up the calf, and they fit snuggly of course. There was a bit of huffing and grunting, but eventually there were four distinct thumps as they came off and hit the floor. Instead of doing the romantic thing and starting to undress each other, they paused when Heero got up and went around to the other side of the bed, rifling through one of the nightstand drawers. He casually tossed a half-full bottle of lube and a couple of condoms onto the bed, shooting Quatre a smirk.

 

By some unspoken agreement, they both stripped themselves, seeming to agree that this first time wasn’t really about romance. It was all about this instant connection they seemed to have. If things worked out, there would always be time for romance later. Jeans and t-shirts wound up in a haphazard pile on the floor, and the minute Quatre had shed his boxers, Heero was on him. Crowding into him until the blonde had fallen against the pillows.

 

“It’s been so long since I wanted someone like this,” Heero admitted claiming Quatre’s mouth in a torrid kiss, fingers dragging down Quatre’s chest to his waist.

 

It seemed to happen in bursts. Quatre seemed to lose time as Heero touched him, played his body like he was navigating a horse through treacherous terrain. He whined and moaned with each touch, each nip of lips. When Heero dripped lube onto his fingers, Quatre eagerly spread his legs, shifting so he was propped up slightly on the pillows to watch. It was a sight. Quatre somewhat pale and pliant, cheeks flushed as he laid there, open and wanting. Begging Heero in soft words and the easy stretch of his body.

 

Heero took his time, admiring the view. Quatre looked good against the dark blue of his sheets, spread out like a waiting feast. He stretched him with gentle fingers, working Quatre’s body open slowly, even with the pretty blonde begging for more. As much as Heero wanted to speed along the process, Quatre was so tight, Heero could figure it had been a while since Quatre had done this. By the time he’d worked a third finger inside comfortably, Quatre was nearly sobbing with desperation, his hands coming up to grab at Heero’s biceps, nails biting into his skin.

 

It was too much to wait any longer. Heero carefully slid his fingers out, wiping them absentmindedly on the sheets as he grabbed for one of the condoms. It was a pain to rip the foil open with one slippery hand, but he managed, and he didn’t have to resort to the cliché of ripping it open with his teeth. Focusing on his hands and cock, Heero carefully rolled the latex over his length, pinching the end of the condom to ensure there wasn’t any air in it. Quatre watched, licking his lips greedily and shimmied down the bed a bit so his shoulders were propped up, and his hips were evened out with the bed.

 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Heero managed to say, ever the gentleman, even as the head of his cock nudged at Quatre’s hole.

 

All Quatre could do was nod, his arms coming up to wrap around Heero’s neck to pull him closer, whispering in Heero’s ear for him to fuck him. With a grin that Duo would’ve been proud of, Heero slowly slid himself inside Quatre, in a long steady press. Quatre practically howled as he was filled, his body thrumming at the slight burn of penetration. Heero’s cock filled him in all the right ways, practically splitting him in half. Heero held himself still, letting Quatre adjust to the full feeling. But, when Quatre began grinding down on him, pressing scant inches of himself further down on Heero’s cock, he knew it was time.

 

He started to pull himself out, then thrust back in. It was almost a re-learning curve. He knew what to do, and his body remembered how, but he still needed to remember the motions. Heero adjusted his knees on the bed and started to thrust in earnest, enjoying the slide of his cock in and out. Quatre was enjoying it too, his hands drifting away from Heero’s neck to grab at his shoulders. It was all motions and gasps, neither of them speaking. 

 

As Heero began to build up his speed, changing the angle of his thrusts, there was a distinctive snapping noise. Frowning, Heero slowed his thrusts and stopped, ignoring Quatre’s mewls of disappointment. He carefully withdrew and looked down. Of course, the condom had snapped. Right when things were getting to the good part.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Quatre whined, propping himself up a little, his voice breathy and aroused.

 

“Condom broke. Let me grab another one,” Heero admitted, frustrated with the situation. He knew they were the right size, and they weren’t that old.

 

“It’s been six months since I had sex, and three months since I had my last panel done. I’m clean, and I’m sure you are. Don’t bother wasting another one,” Quatre demanded boldly.

 

Heero arched an eyebrow at him, but he had to agree. He hadn’t slept with someone since Duo, and he had regular bloodwork done. Skin to skin was usually for the best, and he’d already stained the sheets with lube. Why bother trying to save them now? Quatre found the lube and handed it over without preamble, and Heero added some to his cock, slicking his length carefully. Then he was crowding into Quatre’s space again and sliding back inside, the heat of his body even better this time without the latex barrier between them. There was something more intimate about it this way, and it made Heero fuck Quatre harder, his hands coming to grab the back of Quatre’s knees, pushing them up to allow him in deeper.

 

It didn’t take long being trussed up by strong, work-roughed hands in such a manner. It let Heero fuck into him deeper, and the change in angle had his cock grinding past his prostate randomly. It was never knowing when that extra burst of pleasure was coming that had Quatre arching his back as much as possible in his position. He came with a strangled cry, head thrashing on the pillows as his cock spurted its release all over his stomach, bobbing dangerously with each punctuated thrust from Heero. As his orgasm finished, Heero stilled, sinking back onto his heels and merely staring down at Quatre. Quatre caught his breath, blue eyes watching Heero’s face, taking in the hint of frustration on his face.

 

Rolling to his side, Quatre pushed himself up onto his knees, then leaned close to Heero, pushing him onto his back, watching him land on the bed with a small bounce. His cock was still rock hard, still slick with lube. Quatre’s mouth watered, and he was quick to straddle Heero’s lap.

 

“You thought I was done, didn’t you?” Quatre purred out in a teasing tone.

 

Heero looked at his face, then let his gaze travel down to Quatre’s cock. Despite having an orgasm, his cock was still hard. “Never really had anyone who could keep up with my stamina,” he admitted, almost a bit shy about it.

 

Duo had tried, but he’d inevitably need a break, because while he could have multiple orgasms, and try to stave things off, his body couldn’t keep up with Heero’s ability to seem to last for hours, if he had the time to play in such a manner.

 

“Don’t worry Heero. I think I’m more than capable of keeping up with you.”

 

-Yeah that's what you are  
Its like you knew just when to lead on in  
And take my hand like you had it all planned  
And girl you've got me figured out, don't cha now?

 

Now that he was straddling Heero, Quatre teased them both, rutting the cleft of his ass against Heero’s cock, teasing them both. Working them both into a needy frenzy. When Heero was the one practically begging this time, Quatre relented, grasping the base of Heero’s cock and impaling himself onto that wonderfully perfect cock, taking him to the hilt in a quick motion. 

 

He let out a loud moan before he spoke. “Prop your feet flat on the bed.”

 

Heero complied, his knees up now for Quatre to lean back against a bit. And, he did, using his arms on Heero’s knees to help him lift himself up. He started to lift himself off Heero’s cock, then dropped back down hard, feeling his length press even deeper inside of him. If he canted his hips just a bit on the downward motion, then the head of Heero’s cock rubbed perfectly across his prostate, drawing a sharp cry of elation from him.

 

“I’ve always been a firm believer in ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’,” Quatre teased out in between thrusts.

 

Heero groaned, throwing an arm over his face. “That’s so cheesy, I can’t stand it,” he groused.

 

Quatre chuckled, but it morphed into a moan when Heero brought his hands up to grasp Quatre’s hips and started to meet Quatre’s rocking. Each time Quatre thrust down, Heero thrust up to drive himself in deeper, now aiming for the blonde’s prostate since they’d figured out how to actually find it with Heero’s cock. The voyeur in him thrilled as he watched his cock disappearing into Quatre’s pliant body, and the way Quatre’s cock bobbed angrily with each jolt of his body. They both lost track of time, too enthralled in one another’s bodies, though it wasn’t going to last forever. 

 

Eventually, even Quatre’s lustful body couldn’t stand the constant barrage of pleasure against his prostate. He rocked himself down hard, screaming himself hoarse as he came untouched again, his orgasm splashing onto Heero’s stomach and chest this time. Even the brunette’s impressive stamina was no match for the clutch of Quatre’s body the second time he came. Heero thrust himself upward, his back arched as he supported Quatre’s weight and let himself come, flooding the blonde’s body with his own orgasm. The rhythmic clutch of Quatre’s body worked to draw every drop of his release from Heero’s cock.

 

As Quatre came down from his high, he dropped so their chests were pressed together, uncaring of the mess between them. He needed a rest, and his thighs were shaking. Even though he was an avid rider, he hadn’t had a workout like that in what felt like ages. Their breathing regulated into something more normal, and Heero gently coaxed Quatre to roll off of him, his spent cock slipping from his body, followed by a trickle of Heero’s come. Quatre couldn’t even be embarrassed by it. Heero slipped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back with a warm facecloth, using it to gently wipe away lube and come from his own cock, then handing the cloth to Quatre so the blonde could clean himself up. Heero took it back into the bathroom and came back to find Quatre curled up in the bed the proper way, already asleep under the blankets. Heero chuckled to himself and made sure the blankets were tugged up over Quatre.

 

A quick look at his clock told him attempting sleep wasn’t even worth it. He could go out for the morning feed, come back in the afternoon and drop Quatre off at his car, then take a nap. He dressed in relative silence, mindful of his sleeping guest. For actual work, he pulled out worn and faded jeans, socks, a tank top and a button-down flannel shirt, and his boots. He grabbed his brown Stetson off his dresser, and scrawled a quick note for Quatre, leaving it on the nightstand, hoping he’d find it when he woke up.

-

The coffee pot was already brewing downstairs, and Cathy was just bustling into the house when Heero entered the kitchen. She waved at him and set the box of doughnuts on the table for the other guys, and shrugged out of her jacket.

 

“I’m going out for half the day, alright? And don’t worry about cleaning upstairs today Cathy,” Heero spoke over his mug, inhaling the aroma, hoping two cups would get him through the morning.

 

“Why Heero Yuy! Did you bring a date home last night?!” Cathy asked, glee written all over her face.

 

Heero shook his head and sighed. She really was talking to Duo way too much. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

 

It was admission and denial in the same breath, though telling her not to clean upstairs was just as much of admitting to it than anything else. But, she didn’t pry further. Judging by the sparkle in her eye, she’d be down at the feed store chatting with Duo before the day was over to try and garner more details. She clamped her mouth shut as Trowa and the other ranch hands filed into the house for pre-breakfast nourishment and coffee. He told the others that he was taking the latter half of the day off, and no questions were asked, though Trowa had a curious look on his face. Heero explained things to him on the ride up to the fields in the feed truck. Trowa offered him congratulations and luck, and the matter was closed for discussion.

 

When he was done helping for the morning, the other assured him that they’d be fine without him for half a day. Trowa told him to get some sleep, and he went home, intent on taking Quatre back to his car, then sleeping until the next morning. However, those plans were dashed to the ground and trampled on as he let himself in, the house empty except for Quatre. Quatre, who was currently sitting at the bar countertop, one foot on the floor, the other on the rung of the stool in nothing but those slightly ripped in the thigh jeans. Nursing a cup of coffee, his hair sticking up wildly, like he’d just rolled out of bed. Heero noticed that his jeans weren’t even buttoned, slung extremely low on his waist.

 

“Welcome back Heero,” Quatre purred, setting the mug down on the counter, knowing full well the picture he’d set himself up to be.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me Quatre. You really know how to push my buttons,” Heero growled out, crowding into Quatre’s space, practically leering down at him.

 

Quatre let out a rich chuckle, and the way his eyes darkened with arousal told Heero he knew what he was doing, and he wasn’t ever going to stop. “That’s my goal Heero. I do hope you can keep up with me.”

 

-Baby you're a little mind, baby you're a little mind reader  
Yeah that's what you are  
You play it off a little shy but baby you're a heart stealer  
And right here in this car  
Its like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down  
Its like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now  
And girl when you lay 'em on mine  
Yeah its like your reading my mind  
Yeah that's what you are  
Oh ain't you girl


End file.
